


To Love You More

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [25]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birth, Breastfeeding, C-Section, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Chris Colfer, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Pregnancy, Pregnant Chris Colfer, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris has a hard time during the delivery of his child.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	To Love You More

Darren and Chris have been anxiously awaiting the arrival of their little girl. Practically a day away from his due date, Chris has been hoping to go into labor naturally and experience everything from his point of view. He's a rather special case to the world but with what he has, made Darren love him even more.

The two were sitting in their bathroom together, Chris was taking a warm bath while Darren sat on the other side of him with his arm resting on the porcelain tub. He sat with one leg extended out and the other folded in, staring at his husband with loving eyes.

He was in disbelief that his husband went through his entire pregnancy, just about, with no complications. They both knew this was worth a long shot for Chris to get pregnant but with the okay from their doctors, they naturally conceived. Thankfully, they filmed most of what they needed for the show then once Chris was about six months and started showing more, they kept to themselves a lot. Darren did most of the shopping while Chris stayed home and worked on his upcoming book. They went for walks and spent much of the summer outside in their private backyard but Chris wasn't exactly comfortable being in the public eye pregnant.

Of course he accepted who he was and how he looked, it was just such a taboo topic for the press to always make it worse for people like Chris. He doesn't want his baby to feel like she's some sort of failed experiment because she's not. Chris and Darren knew of his condition and were set on having a family together so if this was their way of doing it then so be it.

Chris was laid back in the tub with his hands tied together, cupping beneath his bump. He would occasionally glance over at his husband and smile seeing that he was being stared at.

"Like what you see?" Darren gives off a breathy smile and moves his arm so that his head was leaning against his fist.

"I sure do."

"Do you think it'll happen sometime soon, Dare?" Chris asked and looked down at his belly that poked out of the water, watching his skin stretch as she moved. "I hope she does."

"I do too, babe. But remember your doctor said it may not happen right away and if not then-Then we play god and I have to be induced next week." Chris sighed finishing off Darren's statement. He didn't want to be induced but if they had no other choice, that was their best bet.

"I'm sure it'll happen before then, sweetheart. We just have to be patient."

"We've been patient for nine months. I'm more impatient now than ever before knowing our daughter could possibly be coming tomorrow."

"I know, Chris. We've been doing things though to help you go into labor. We've been walking, doing lots of yoga, and even taking the baths to stimulate it. Guess she just wants to wait a bit longer."

"Yeah well her momma wants her out." Chris pats his bump and gets a kick in return causing them both to gasp and smile. "I see our little miss has an attitude already, well then."

"She definitely gets that from you, Chris."

"She does not!" Darren gave him a look and Chris began to smirk. "Okay, maybe she does. She has my attitude, so that just means she may have her daddy's beautiful curls and soft hazel eyes."

"Or her momma's precious blue eyes that got us to where we are right now."

"Well, I guess if she decides to come sooner we'll find out."

"Guess so." Darren shrugs.

Chris reaches the drain plug with his foot and pulls it up since he was ready to get out and head off to bed.

"Babe, some help please?" Darren nods and gets up, holding his hands out for his husband. He gets Chris out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Chris throws on an oversized shirt with his boxers while Darren was already dressed in a pair of sweats ready for bed.

They went into their bedroom and removed the many pillows and cushions Chris insisted on having. Chris tossed his body pillow onto the bed and got himself comfortable on it while Darren tried to squeeze in on his side of the bed, clearly annoyed that they have to have this stupid thing in there with them. To him, it felt like another person that got to be felt up by his husband. He misses cuddling with Chris and being able to spoon him every night, but he can't go against his husband's wishes.

With a heavy sigh, Darren made himself comfortable and looked over at Chris who was staring at him with his face pushed against the cream colored pillow. They kissed each other goodnight and before long, were both fast asleep.

By midnight, Chris woke up and was feeling some cramps. He was rather excited that it may actually be happening, that he might be going into labor. But there wasn't much of anything just an odd pain which was most likely the baby shifting around inside his belly. He didn't wake his husband and just stayed awake, wanting something to happen.

He woke up each night, hoping he would get to time his contractions or to feel what it was like for his water to break. As the week passed, he felt disappointed that he would need to be induced and wouldn't get to experience the excitement of going into labor naturally. Sunday was the day for the induction to begin, which was six days past his due date. That day dragged on while he and Darren waited and waited until they could check into the hospital at 8 p.m.

Before they left the house, Darren packed their bags into the blacked out SUV, made sure her carseat was secure, Chris went through the list he had made to make sure their animals had food and water, and would be taken on walks thanks to their neighbor, then took one last glance around at their quiet house. A small smile tugged at his lips as he rubbed his bump. By the time they get back, they're going to be a family of three and have a new responsibility. A daughter.

"You ready to go, babe?" Darren asks, coming in from the garage.

Chris looks around one more time and nods his head, taking his husband's hand, "Let's go have a baby."

Darren pecked his lips and brought him over to their car, helping him into the seat and getting him buckled up. Once he was situated, he got in himself then opened the garage, backing out into their driveway then onto the street, driving towards the hospital.

When they arrived, they were able to check in and brought to their requested birthing suite. They wanted to remain as private as possible.

A nurse came in and did the rundown of what was going to happen once they got settled in. She was very nice and introduced herself as Nora, a very sweet young lady. After a few minutes of going over everything, she left to get situated.

Darren helped his husband change into the gown then got him onto the bed with the pillows they brought from home, specifically for the hospital. He made sure they had everything once more and ten minutes later, Nora returned.

"Before we do the actual induction, Doctor Sawyer informed me she wants to start you on Cervidil to help soften and relax your cervix in preparation for delivery. This will need to be in place for twelve hours before we can check for dilation." She explains. "I know it's such a lengthy process but I promise you are in good hands with us."

"I trust you." He smiles at her while she excuses herself to get the packet.

She comes back and puts on a pair of gloves, before going over to his bed.

"I'm gonna need you to spread your legs and just relax for me, okay?" He nods, closing his eyes while taking a deep breath. Darren holds his hand while she opens the packet. "You're gonna feel some pressure because this needs to go way up into your cervix but it'll be over before you know it."

She slowly inserts her fingers inside him to create some space and inserts the Cervidil, making sure it was secure.

"Since this is in place, you have to be laying down for at least two hours unfortunately. I know, it's so boring. But once those two hours are up, I'll come back and we'll see if you're having any cramps then hopefully you can get up if you need to."

"Sounds easy enough to me."

"Great, well I'll be back soon until then, get as comfy as you can. If you need me push that button and I'll be in as fast as I can."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem." With that, she smiles and leaves their room.

Chris and Darren were left alone again. Darren sat next to the bed while his husband had things either inside him or poking out of him like his IV and the two monitors wrapped around his belly. 

"I guess now we wait." He says and brushes his thumb across Chris' pale knuckles. "We have a long night ahead of us, that's for sure."

"Mhm." Chris hums and gets back to work on his laptop. Mine as well use his time wisely. Needless to say, they did a lot of sitting, watching TV and talking about how excited they were to meet their baby.

Early Monday morning, Chris was awake and just laying in the bed with his hands pressed to his belly. He wasn't feeling any contractions but was feeling his baby girl moving around. It was a rather surreal time for them, but for Chris specifically. He's carried this being inside him for nine months and they were going to meet her soon. It's crazy how it all works and how she's actually a part of them.

He held this connection with their daughter, an unbreakable bond they'll always have. He's her mother, sure he's a guy and people will most likely press him because of it but he doesn't care. His husband and family accept the choices he's made for himself and their family and if they can't accept it then that's their problem, not his.

He's going to be a mom, the backbone of the family. He's gonna be the one she goes to the most for most things, others to Darren, but they're gonna have this special bond together that nothing could ever get in between.

This was something he's always wanted and to have the relationship with his on-screen co-star, it was like it was meant to be. They were perfectly matched with each other, like their characters Kurt and Blaine, they're soulmates.

By 9:30am, Darren was now awake and had gotten them both breakfast delivered to the hospital by his mom. It was just some tea and muffins from their favorite cafe. Nora told Chris it was okay for him to eat early on since he couldn't eat when they got him started on the pitocin.

After they ate, Chris finished his tea and Doctor Sawyer came in.

"Morning boys. How are we doing?" She smiled and rubbed the sanitizer between her hands as she walked towards his bed and checked his chart.

"Relaxed and tired at the same time."

"Yeah? Were you able to sleep most of the night?"

"Yes and no. I kept waking up because she was kicking a lot."

"She's just getting excited." She says and puts on a pair of gloves. "I'm gonna remove the Cervidil and see if you're dilated enough for the Pitocin, okay?"

Chris nods and spreads his legs as she pulls the blanket away. She gently inserted her fingers and removed the small white strip, then continued on with checking his dilation.

"Your cervix has softened which is good and you're measly dilated one centimeter. As tiny as it may be, it's enough for the Pitocin which is good." She takes her hand out and closes his legs. "This will strengthen your contractions and according to the monitors you've been having contractions about every minute but they weren't strong enough to feel or do anything productive."

She then went and got the bag of Pitocin, hooking the tube from his IV to it.

"You should start feeling contractions in a few hours. Your water may break since it has yet to do so but depending on your progression, we may have to break it manually."

"That's fine, thank you."

"Anything for my favorite patient. Is there anything else I can get you guys? I made sure they supplied your room with some things that can be used for labor such as the medicine ball, a birthing bar to help with dilation, and some extra pillows and blankets."

"Well thank you but we're all set." Chris says as she smiles.

"Alrighty, well I'll be seeing you two in a couple hours."

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, they continued to sit around, watch terrible daytime TV and walk the halls. Chris bounced on a medicine ball for what seemed like an eternity but their stubborn baby refused to make any movement south. By Monday afternoon, Doctor Sawyer came in to check him and accidentally broke his water. After that the contractions brought on their A game. He was excited because he knew that contractions, as painful as they were, meant that things were moving forward.

**\---**

Chris wanted to go as long as possible without any pain medication but the contractions were coming a lot faster and a lot stronger than he wanted.

He was on all fours, leaning against the back of the bed, moaning through the pain. Darren was right by his side, massaging his hips and providing him with ice chips as often as he could.

"Dare, I can't hold on much longer. Where the hell is that doctor?!"

"He's coming baby. Doctor Sawyer just paged for him, she said it may take him a couple minutes."

"It hurts." Chris whimpers and more tears made their way down his pale cheeks. "I can't take it."

"You're doing great, love. Just sit tight for a bit longer. Do you want me to do something for you?" Darren asks and hopes he can change Chris' mood.

"No." His husband shakes his head and groans again with another contraction. They were unbearable for him and it sucked just sitting on the sidelines while his partner was in pain.

Chris couldn't catch a break in between them to get his breath. Waiting for the anesthesiologist to come was the worst hour and a half of his life.

"Just one," He mutters and sits back on his knees. Sweaty covered his forehead and his energy was completely drained. "Just one, Dare."

"One what?" Darren asks, confused.

"One baby and ten dogs. I am never doing this again! Nope! Never."

"Alright babe," Darren chuckled and ran his hands through his curls. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" He grumbled. "Agh, where the fuck is he!?"

Fear and panic ran Darren's body as his husband was in such discomfort. He hoped that damn anesthesiologist was on his way soon or else he would-

"I'm here, I'm here." He came into the room along with two nurses, one being Nora. She sadly smiled at the pair and helped Darren sit Chris on the edge of the bed. His husband had no patience and threw himself onto Darren, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Chris continued to groan and his belly hardened from the strong contraction.

"You're gonna get your relief soon, baby. Just keep breathing and relax." Darren kisses the crown of Chris' head, feeling his tears soak his shirt. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Chris could hardly hold still for the epidural to be administered due to the pain of the contractions. He felt almost immediate relief once the medication passed throughout his body. The numbing sensation, heaviness in his legs and exhaustion from the contractions knocked him out.

He slept through most of Tuesday, thankfully. However, Darren was so bored while his husband slept. There wasn't much to do in the room beside watch tv, go on his phone, or read. He made himself a palette on the couch and just laid there, staring at Chris' sleeping body. His beautiful husband was going to give birth to their baby. What an amazing thing. He was going from Darren Criss actor and husband to Darren Criss actor, husband, and father. Something he's looked forward to his entire life.

**-Late Tuesday Afternoon-**

Doctor Sawyer was sat at the bottom of his bed with four gloved fingers in his entrance.

"You are fully dilated, Chris. We're gonna start pushing, alright?"

"Finally." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He looked over at his husband who was smiling and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "She's coming, Dare. We're gonna be meeting our baby girl soon."

"I know." Darren continued to smile while he ran his hands through Chris' hair. "Are you ready to do this?"

"More than you know." Chris whispers.

As the two shared a moment together, the room around them was getting ready for the delivery. Doctor Sawyer paged for more nurses to come get things ready while she and Nora where with Chris as his legs were placed into stirrups. Nora moved his gown up so that his bump and the monitors were on display.

"Alright Chris," His doctor sighs and eyes on the machine measuring his contractions. When she sees one starting she turns back to Chris. "Take a deep breath in and push right down into your bottom Chris, okay."

He nods and closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose and holds it as he pushes.

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and go once more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job, Chris. One more, c'mon. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Let it out and catch your breath."

"Is she coming down?" He asks.

"A bit. Next contraction I want you to push a little harder so we can bring her down a lot more."

"Okay." He exhales and waits for the pain to start. His epidural was wearing off so he was feeling everything but he was focused on getting his baby here, that he knew he was able to work through the pain.

"Here comes another contraction, big breath in and push Chris! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and let's go again. Push. Push. Push. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job."

Chris released his spent breath and laid back against the pillows while Darren supplied him with ice water.

"You're doing great baby." He says as he holds the bottle close to his mouth with the straw sticking out. He put the bottle back down on the small table and placed his hand back on Chris' leg while the other was being squeezed by his husband.

"Let's get right back into it Chris. Deep breath in, push! Go. Go. Go. A little more, Chris! Push. Push. Push. Seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath and go. Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, I know you got it in you. Push hard. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. She's coming, Chris. You just got to push a little bit harder and her head should be out with the next few pushes."

However, much to his dismay, Chris pushed for three hours and is still going.

"Let's go, Chris! Big push, big push! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ahh." He groans and lays back against the pillows. His entire body was drenched in sweat and was sore. Nora and Darren released his legs and let him take another break. After his second hour of pushing, they were removed from the stirrups so that his husband and Nora could help open his hips some more to get her out, but nothing was happening.

After three hours of pushing, he was exhausted, and their baby was not making progress.

"Wanna try again then we'll go from there?" His doctor asks, wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Sure." He exhales and closes his eyes. Darren and Nora pull his legs back again and Chris' face scrunches together as he pushes. He turns bright red and screams from the constant pain and pressure that was now unbearable and hard to handle.

"I can't. I can't push anymore. She's not coming out." He cried.

"Well Chris, her head isn't exactly molding and is unable to fit through the birth canal so I'm afraid we're gonna have to result in a Cesarean to get her out safely. I'm sorry, but she needs to come out or else she may go into distress."

"Okay." He swallows, feeling the hard lump in the back of his throat. He was devastated and instantly burst into tears. All of the waiting. All of the pushing. All of that, and he couldn't even have his baby.

The nurses and doctor prepared for a C-section while he and Darren had alone time to take in what was going on. He continued to cry.

"I feel like this is all my fault, Dare."

"Nothing's your fault, sweetheart." Darren says softly and sits on the edge of his bed. "She's just not coming out, there's nothing we can do. You've been pushing and doing all you can, this is not your fault, baby." He rubbed Chris' forehead again and gave him a kiss.

"I just feel so helpless. I wanted to be able to have this experience but everything just went down the drain."

"I know baby, but she's gonna be here soon and we'll finally have our baby girl in our arms."

"I know." He sniffled and Darren gave him some more water, trying to keep him calm.

Within a half hour, he was pushed into the operating room to be prepped. He could hardly keep his eyes open. It was a combination of the epidural, exhaustion from pushing and a mess of emotions. The prep went quickly because he already had the epidural.

"You are numb from your midsection down and I will be cutting just above your groin area to get the baby out. You're gonna feel some pressure and tugging but won't feel anything else, okay?"

"Okay."

He was laid on the table and Darren was still right by his side dressed in scrubs with a cap on and a mask over his face.

"You're doing great sweetheart. We're almost there." He pet Chris' head and pulled down his mask to kiss his forehead.

Doctor Sawyer announced she was starting the procedure and Chris took a deep breath as she made the first cut.

Darren kept his eyes on his husband as she talked through what was happening. Chris had small tears in his eyes and a nasal cannula on his face.

"Here's her head, lots of dark hair guys." Chris smiles as does Darren behind his mask. "Here she comes."

Chris felt a lot of tugging and pressure on his chest but it soon released once the baby was out. On June 17, 2014 at 6:48pm, a baby girl was brought into the world.

"She's out and she's beautiful you guys." Doctor Sawyer holds the baby above the curtain and shows both Chris and Darren who were now crying harder than ever.

"Oh my god, she's here babe." Darren smiled and pulled his mask down again kissing his husband. Nora was there with them, taking pictures on Darren's phone per his request.

Everyone cheered and giggled because their daughter had arrived.

They got to see her quickly, and she was looking at Chris. He cried. All of that waiting was worth it. At that moment, he couldn't care less that his delivery was a roller coaster of unplanned events.

The doctor cut her cord then handed her off to a nurse so she could be weighed and measured.

"Go with her." Chris says and squeeze's Darrens' hand.

He listened to his husband and gave him one more kiss before walking across the room to his baby girl. The nurse let him cut the remaining bit of his daughter's cord and he smiled through his tears staring at the beautiful girl he helped create.

She weighed nine pounds, twelve ounces, and was twenty inches long. She was perfect.

"Hi sweet girl." He whispered watching her keep opening her eyes and look at him like she did to Chris. "I'm your daddy." She held onto his finger while the nurses cleaned her off and Nora was snapping pictures for them.

They finally had their precious baby.

The whole C-section procedure, stitching and stapling up was a complete whirlwind. Chris was then moved into a recovery room while their daughter was going to be brought in afterwards.

He anxiously sat in bed with Darren next to him, out of the scrubs and in his regular clothes again. Chris was exhausted but was eager to see his daughter.

Nora came in with their baby girl and he cried as soon as he saw her.

"We're gonna do skin-to-skin for momma and baby so if you could help untie his gown and we'll lay her on his chest, maybe even get her to nurse if you're up for it." She says.

Darren quickly undoes the gown and pulls it down as Nora gently carries the baby over and places her on Chris' chest. He wraps her arms around her leans down, kissing the crown of her head, breathing her in.

"I can't believe this beautiful baby girl has been inside me all those months." He breathes out in amazement.

He couldn't help but cry as he held on his daughter close to him, feeling his baby on his chest. He felt disbelief that he was finally holding his little girl and that he and Darren had created this little chunky monkey. It's impossible for him to find the right words to describe the feeling of those first moments together with his new family.

She was everything he could've ever imagined.

Darren stands next to them just admiring them. His husband and their beautiful baby girl.

With help from Nora, Chris was able to nurse his daughter for the first time and the feeling was more than what he could describe.

**\---**

Late Tuesday night, they finally made it to their private room. The nurses were fantastic and very helpful. Since he couldn't get out of bed, Darren changed a lot of diapers right off the bat. Chris felt bad that he couldn't pop out of bed to help him or simply pick up the baby when she cried. The best advice he received from his doctor was that she would rather him take pain medication and move around than not take any and not move.

That following morning, Chris and Darren were awake as was little miss Luna Rae. They were working on getting Chris out of bed this morning to move around some more.

Darren and Nora were holding onto his hand while he steadied himself on the floor, taking his time.

He slowly pushed himself off the bed while keeping a firm grip on his husband and his nurse. Everything about this felt terrifying to him but he knew it was worth it. Once he was up, Nora let go and smiled as he looked somewhat relieved.

"How do you feel?"

My abs are really tight so I may need some more assistance but other than that I feel good."

"Well we're here to help." She said and held his hand once more.

Those first few days were somewhat of an adjustment. He needed assistance getting up, going to the bathroom and taking that first, glorious shower. He wondered why people choose to have C-sections. It seemed like he was never going to feel like himself again. But by day five in the hospital, he felt like, "Hey, I got this" and was more than ready to go.

And when the time came, going home was the best thing. Chris and Darren got to enjoy their new family in privacy and not feel judged on how he was nursing or calming their baby. It felt a huge weight lifted by just being home and getting into their own little routine. A week after her birth, he went to the doctor to have his staples removed. At that point, he was just taking ibuprofen for pain and moving around quite well. He found it crazy how his body can heal and adjust back to normal so quickly.

**-Four Years Later-**

Chris was laying in bed, four months pregnant with their second child. He was shirtless and was going through the manuscript for his next book.

Luna comes in and climbs onto the bed next to him, "What'cha doin, momma?"

"I'm going through making sure everything sounds how I want it. What are you doing?"

"I came to see you."

"You did?" He asks and kisses her head.

She nods and climbs over his legs to "feel the baby" as she calls it. She notices the scar on his growing bump and runs her finger across it.

"What's this momma?" She asks.

He glances down to where she was pointing and knew she was talking about the faded scar.

"That is where you came out of."

"I did?" She asks, clearly confused.

"Mhm. When you were done growing in momma's belly, the doctor had to cut you out so you can live out here with daddy and I."

"Is the baby gonna come out there too?"

"Maybe. The baby's still growing inside momma's belly so when they're done, we'll go to the doctors then you'll have a new baby brother or sister."

"What will the baby look like?"

"Well it's gonna look like me and daddy. You look like daddy but have some of my features as well like my blue eyes. So maybe the new baby will have daddy's eyes and nose. It's all part of genetics, baby."

"What's that?"

"Something you'll learn later in life." He tells her and she frowns. "You know since daddy's coming home from your today why don't we make him something special."

"Yeah!" Her face lit up and she jumped on the bed, making Chris' papers fall out of the stack. "Sorry momma."

"It's okay, honey. How about we go bake daddy his favorite cookies?" She frantically nods and Chris smiles. "Let momma get dressed then we'll get started on them."

She jumps off his bed and leaves his room. He throws on a shirt and quickly organizes his papers then meets his daughter in the kitchen. She dragged her step stool over to the counter and was ready to be her momma's assistant.

Later that day, Darren walked through the door with his bags behind him. He barely made it through as he was attacked by his four year old.

"Daddy!" She jumped in his arms causing him to drop everything to catch her. "I missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you too baby girl! I missed you so much!" He hugged her and kissed her over and over again. "Were you good for your momma while I was gone?"

"Yes!" She smiles and Chris watches them from where he was leaning against the countertop. "Momma and made you cookies daddy!"

"You did?" He asks and sets her down.

He then walks over to his husband and greets him with a long kiss, "I've been waiting to do that since I left." He says and wraps his arms around his pregnant husband. "How are my babies?"

'We're good. We missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you guys too, all of you."

"Daddy try one! Try one!" Luna shoves one of the cookies in his face and he chuckles taking it from her.

"Let's see here." He bites into it and inwardly moans. "Oh my goodness, this is amazing!"

She giggles and he gives Chris another kiss, then takes him into the living room so they could watch their daughter play.

Darren laid his head on Chris' lap feeling his baby and was glad to be home with his family that he missed so much.


End file.
